


Miscalculation

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 08:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19924486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Prompted on tumblr.“You could have told me! Or helped me! Anything other than what you did.”





	Miscalculation

“Beau,” Caleb started, leaning his heated forehead against the door. The little sliding window was just big enough for him to see her shape shifting in the dark corner of the cell. “I did not… I did not know. I did not mean for-”

She moved so fast that the only thing that saves him when she rushes the door and reaches through the window for his neck is when her elbow is too big to fit through. She grasps at the air and snarls at him for a moment before ripping her hand back inside and moving her face to the window instead to meet his eyes. “I’m gonna haunt your ass, you son of a bitch,” she hissed. “When they kill me, I’m not going anywhere, I’m gonna follow you around for the rest of your fucking life.”

“I did not mean for this to happen,” he said, his voice desperate but sincere. “Beauregard, please, I-”

“You wanted influence. You wanted favors. You wanted access. I get it. But when you turned on Dairon you had to know that they would come for me next.”

“I considered it an unlikely outcome, I did not think that Dairon would give you up as well.”

“But it was always a possibility, right? When you were doing your fucking calculations, you knew that there was a small percentage that what you were doing would land me in one of these cells, right?”

Caleb frowned and looked down at his feet before nodding. “There was less than a five percent chance that finding Dairon would lead them to the truth about you. I thought it was enough, I thought it was so small a chance that I could-”

“You could have told me! Or helped me! Anything but what you did! We could have gotten the hell out of dodge before shit hit the fan, we could have come up with an alibi, we could have come up with a plan!”

Caleb finally turned his eyes up to meet hers again. There was anger in her eyes, yes, but it was mostly despair. She had trusted him and he had let her down. “I am sorry,” he whispered. He hadn’t meant to whisper but it was all that could come out. “I will fix this, I will make whatever deals I have to make, whatever sacrifices… You will not die here, Beau. I swear.”

Beau sighed and shook her head. “If only your word meant shit to me anymore.” She slammed the sliding window shut and the hallway fall into silence.

Caleb stared at the door for another moment before turning to Essek, who was watching the entire scene with curiosity and interest. “Is there anything we can do?”

Essek sighed. “Very little, I’m afraid. But I will pull some strings to give us time. She’ll be interrogated in the meantime, but at least she will be alive for a few days longer.”

Caleb looked back at Beauregard’s cell door for a moment, and then sighed and moved to follow Essek back through the prison.


End file.
